Countdown
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The ice age began in 2105 and resulted in war in 2142. However, while these two dates would always be remembered in future history, that is not to say the years in-between were not any less eventful.


**Countdown**

**Article 1**

**Subject: Famine in Africa Takes New Toll**

**Date: September 7, 2116**

_After eleven years of denial in the face of lowered temperatures, reduced rainfall and the expansion of the polar ice caps, a grim report made by the United Nations World Food Program has highlighted just how desperate the situation in Africa truly is. Adapted as the world's "food bowl" in the last century as per the application of sustainable agriculture to developing nations, more than a decade of reduced rainfall has led to widespread famine. Claims of "neo-colonialism" are running rampant as the First World continues to maintain export links, despite the fact that millions are starving. Although several peacekeeping efforts are in effect to quell civil unrest, rumours run rife as to the true purpose of such operations, especially as most of them are focussed in coastal areas where hubs of shipping exist._

"_Even now, more than a century after the end of Imperialism, we are still slaves," said one protester in Johannesburg, South Africa. "As dire as the situation in Africa is, it is still are home and no-one has the right to take it from us."_

**Article 2**

**Subject: Mexican Border Security**

**Date: May 26, 2126**

_In a press conference held in Mexico City, President Gonzalo Orozco vowed to step up boarder security to the country's north in light of the number of illegal immigrants pouring in from the United States. In light of Canada being virtually uninhabitable by this point and the northern US already feeling the brunt of ice and an expanded population, Mexico has become the point of call for many trying to escape what is now universally recognised as a new Ice Age. Among the tenants of a ten-step plan to ramp up boarder security is the assignment of the Mexican Army to the boarder to work in conjunction with border patrol officers._

_Although the plan has met with widespread support from Latin America, there are still voices of dissent, maintaining that such actions will only serve to increase already high tensions between the two countries and be ineffective in stemming the flow of "climate refugees."Already there are reports that in turn the United States Army is sending units to Arizona, New Mexico and Texas in what has only been described by the country's government as "protective measures."_

_Claims of pre-emptive strikes made by both countries are, at this point in time, unsubstantiated._

**Article 3**

**Subject: Running Out of Time**

**Date: March 30, 2130**

"_We are running out of time," said Doctor Tomas Imlay today in the seventh day of climate change talks held in Jakarta in light of the expansion of Earth's polar regions. "Despite scientific rigor and the backing of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change there are still those who are denying our planet is entering an ice age. If we wait any longer, our entire civilization runs the risk of being, for want of a better word, frozen. You'd think the world would have learnt the risks of not acting on such issues by now as the last century clearly demonstrated."_

_Despite Imlay's fervour, all indications point to the conference's goals being inconclusive._

**Article 4**

**Subject: Tornado Terror**

**Date: February 27, 2135**

_Increasingly erratic weather patterns over the last few decades suddenly stopped being so erratic after all when this morning at 8:37am, Perth, Australia was struck by the worst Tornado in the country's history. With wind speeds of over 500km/hr, some are already calling the event "Big Darwin" (a reference to Cyclone Tracy which struck Darwin in 1974). The full extent of damage and loss of life is not yet known, but in a country struggling with drought and bushfires, sending aid to the most isolated city on Earth may be challenging. Although Indonesia has pledged support, this is an exception rather than the rule, given the dire straits of most (habitable) countries on this planet._

"_It's ironic," said Jane Park, a member of Emergency Management Australia (EMA). "With over fifty percent of our population living within fifty kilometres of the coast, once our greatest fear was of rising sea levels. Now the threats to our cities are coming from within our heartland."_

**Article 5**

**Subject: Rising Tensions**

**Date: January 4, 2142**

_Relations between the European Union (EU) and Pan Asian Coalition (PAC) hit a new low today after a naval skirmish in the Mediterranean. Ostensibly out on patrol, the destroyer _King Henry _reportedly opened fire on the _Sun-Tzu _after entering its waters. Although no lives were lost, the diplomatic fallout is expected to be considerable. Indeed, the question on everyone's mind is whether this latest incident will actually lead to the PAC carrying through with threats of moving into Eastern Europe._

"_I do not think it will come to that," said Jean Matisse, president of the European Union. "As high as tensions are with Asia, I do not think it will come to war. In the end, we're all human beings and I'm confident we will be able to deal with the climatic crisis facing us in a civilized manner."_


End file.
